


Take Some Time

by red_crate



Series: Some [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “We need to go,” Steve reminds him, as if Peter wasn't the one worried about arriving on time just a few minutes ago. He smiles. “But,” he says, voice going softer, deeper, “We can take care of you first, if you're quick.”Peter grabs the back of Steve's neck, holding on when Steve strokes him slowly. “You're so mean,” he complains, lids drooping and hips rocking once again. “No one ever believes me.”





	Take Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the continuation I was planning--that's still in the works--, but have some smut anyway. All my love to my fellow multishipping gutter brains in the Starker chat. <3

 

“What are you doing?” Peter asks with some measure of exasperation when he emerges from the bathroom. He flings the towel he'd been drying his hair with and walks closer to Steve.

Steve who is sitting in the arm chair by the window in nothing but an open collared shirt and briefs like they've got all the time in the world. 

They don't. 

He lets Steve reach out for him though, leans into the touch of fingers against his waist.

Steve sits up a little more from the relaxed position he'd been in, and Peter has to take a second to admire the picture he makes with those wide thighs splayed and his toned stomach visible, the dark blonde hair glinting in the light from the window. 

“How badly do you want to go to this thing?” Steve asks, trailing the tips of his fingers along the cut of Peter's oblique. The bored, almost teasing quality of Steve's voices coupled with the touch has Peter inching forward despite their previous obligations. He tries, however, for the sake of propriety. 

Curling his hand around Steve's wrist but not stopping him, he says, “We have to. We said we would.” He can't help the whine that laces his voice when Steve’s hand moves a little lower, to the elastic of his underwear.  

Steve sighs heavily and looks up at Peter with this big blue eyes. “But baby,” Steve pleads. It's endearing, and Peter knows they're going to be late to the dinner tonight. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and doesn't stop Steve from tugging down the top of his underwear. “I only just got back from the mission this morning.”

“You have a point,” Peter gasps quietly when Steve tucks his hand inside the fabric to curl around his soft cock. It's already starting to firm up, but Peter likes how Steve's hand cups everything in his palm. The gentle pressure of fingers around his sac makes him go breathless and needy, shuffling closer even still. 

“Come here.” Steve reaches out with his other hand and pulls him until Peter has no choice but to straddle his thigh or fall to the floor. 

They kiss languidly, and Peter forgets they're on a time crunch. He ruts his hips forward ever so slightly. Steve licks over his tongue and teeth, slowly thrusting inside as he slides his fist up and down Peter's hard cock now. 

When they part for breath, Steve stops moving his hand and relaxes his grip. It's torture, even if Peter isn't at the point of no return yet. At least he hasn't stopped touching him completely. Peter whines, twitching against Steve's palm. 

“We need to go,” Steve reminds him, as if Peter wasn't the one worried about arriving on time just a few minutes ago. He smiles. “But,” he says, voice going softer, deeper, “We can take care of you first, if you're quick.” 

Peter grabs the back of Steve's neck, holding on when Steve strokes him slowly. “You're so mean,” he complains, lids drooping and hips rocking once again. “No one ever believes me.” 

Steve chuckles, loosening his grip  _ again _ . “Poor baby.” He kisses Peter's cheek and speaks against his ear. “Be good for Daddy, and I'll fuck you when we get back home.” 

“What!” Peter panics, rising from the haze of lust when he thinks Steve is going to stop completely, riling Peter up and making him  _ wait for it _ . 

Steve pulls his hand out of Peter's underwear and cups his chin. When his thumb brushes Peter's lip, Peter opens eagerly. The taste of his own precome spreads over his tongue, and Peter sucks on the finger. He hollows his cheeks and looks at Steve from under his eyelashes. 

When he sat down on Steve's thigh, he'd propped one knee between Steve's legs, knee tucked close to his crotch. Now, Peter can feel how hard Steve is, and it makes him moan around Steve's thumb. 

“God,” Steve breathes, pressing his finger down against Peter's tongue before pulling it halfway out then pushing it back in. “How did I get so lucky. I wish...” 

Steve breaks off for a moment, overwhelmed, it seems. His other hand tucks back inside Peter's underwear, at the back this time, however. Peter tilts his hips to allow Steve more space to grab his ass. Those long fingers and wide palm grabbing him makes Peter shudder. He moans again, quietly and pleading. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve centers himself and says. “I'm going to push inside you as soon as we get back home,” he promises, rubbing a fingertip teasingly over Peter's entrance. He looks Peter over, eyes dark. “Would you like that?” 

Peter nods quickly, letting go of Steve's thumb so he can speak. “Fuck me now. We can be quick, Daddy,” he bargains, pushing his hips backwards and chasing that fleeting touch. This is the longest time alone they've had today, and they haven't been able to have sex since the night before Steve left on his latest mission. 

“Not the way I want. I want to take my time with you tonight.” Steve sighs. “God, I can't believe how much I want you all the time. When you were showering, I had to force myself to sit down so I wouldn't go in there and suck you down right there on the tile.” 

The confession makes Peter go hot all over with arousal and pleasure. Despite the way Steve treats him, looks after him, and touches him, Peter will never be able to fully shake the slight insecurities he has. Steve is so good-hearted and beautiful, fierce. Peter has no clue why Steve bothers with him when he could have someone better. He basks in the obvious want now, breathing quickly and leaking precome steadily. 

Steve continues, “I tried to hold out, because we did make a promise.” He sighs a little dramatically, and Peter finds himself grinning, amused. “But I can't resist you, not fully. Not when we haven't been able to touch.” 

Shifting his grip on Peter's ass until he's pulling him closer, Steve asks, “Did you miss me, baby? 

It kills Peter, the way Steve asks that as if he really wonders, as if Peter might not have missed him very much at all. Not having to work much in order to recall his longing, Peter cups Steve's cheeks between his hands and revels in the soft scratch of his beard. “So much. I don't like waking up without you, or not being able to talk with you.” He kisses Steve, getting lost in it for a moment. When he pulls back, he presses their foreheads together and speaks softly. “I missed you, Daddy.” 

With a groan, Steve cups the back of his head and pulls Peter into another kiss. He pushes his hand down the front of Peter's underwear once again and starts loosely stroking him. Against his lips, Steve says, “Fuck my fist, baby. I want to see how much you missed me.” 

It's dirty, the way Steve’s voice is so deep and his grip is so relaxed around Peter. He's going to have to work for it if he wants to come. Peter moans brokenly, rutting forwards and fucking into the soft curl if Steve's hand like he was told. 

“You're so wet,” Steve praises, thankfully smearing the precome around. Peter shudders when Steve says, “I want to see how much of a mess you can make.” 

Peter rocks harder, balancing his weight on his knee, and grunting when he realizes he's pushing against Steve's cock in the process. He uses the foot still on the floor for leverage, pushing into Steve's fist over and over again. 

“Daddy,” he whines, hoping to get a little more friction from Steve while loving the chase of his own release as Steve sits there watching. He can feel the heavy, wanting gaze trail over his body as Steve grips the back of Peter's leg where it's perched between his own. 

“Peter,” Steve groans, fingers tightening around his leg. The pressure sends acute pain through Peter, lacing along the pleasure building inside. It makes Peter gasp and hide his face in Steve's shoulder. 

He bites the open shirt collar there, muffling his increasingly loud cries as he drags his cock in and out of Steve's fist. Restricted by the tightness of his underwear, Peter whimpers at the consistent slide of skin on skin. His cock head brushes against Steve's wrist, along the tendon. 

Steve releases Peter suddenly, pulling his hand out of his underwear and hauling Peter up until he's splayed over his lap.  cocks pressed together for one glorious moment, then Steve is urging Peter up again and closer, directing him to rut against his stomach. 

“Please, please, please,” Peter chants, scrambling at his own underwear and pushing them down enough to free his cock. Steve's stomach is taught and the smattering of hair on his skin catches against Peter's cock. He shudders, wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulders when Steve’s hands span his shoulder blades. 

“Look at you,” Steve groans, “Look at you go.” His cock is pressed behind Peter's balls, still trapped in his briefs. The pressure is a tease to them both. “Do it, baby. Make yourself come all over me.”

“Ah!” Peter rears back, arching and vision whiting out as he crashes over the precipice of orgasm. 

Steve bites out an aggressive, “ _ Yes _ ,” that makes Peter shudder all over. He shoves one hand down to Peter's cock, squeezing it over and over again as Peter comes and comes. 

He hadn't gotten himself off while Steve was gone, wanting to wait for him and relishing the temporary self denial. Come is smeared up Steve's chest and neck. Peter slumps down, underwear bunching up in the process. He lazily rocks down on Steve's hard cock. “Thank you.” 

Steve runs his hand through the mess on his chest, rubbing the come in a little before he holds his hand up, offering. “I can't wait to make you come on my cock like that.” His voice is tight, watching with precision as Peter sucks the come off two of his fingers. 

Peter grinds down again, humming around Steve's fingers. When he releases them, he asks, feeling a little smug, “So I was good?” 

Steve laughs loudly, chest heaving, beautifully, and traces a finger over Peter's chin. “Yes, baby. You don't even have to ask.” 

Peter smiles, blushing a little. He slides off Steve's lap and stands. “We’re definitely going to be late now.” He drags his gaze over Steve's body, mouth watering at the sight. Steve's briefs are sticking to his cock where precome has wet the fabric. He'd like nothing more than to sink to his knees right there and kiss up the inside of Steve's thighs until he got his mouth on that cock. Getting Steve to shoot down his throat is his second favorite way to get Steve off. They don't have time for even that, however. 

“Come on,” Steve stands up reluctantly, taking Peter's hand and bringing it up to his mouth so he can kiss his knuckles. “Stop looking at me like that, or we'll never get out of here.” 

Peter sighs, remembering the diner they're supposed to be getting ready for. Kissing Steve one more time, he tugs his hand free and says, “Just don't forget about your promise.” He turns, heading towards the closet where he suit waits. Peter smiles to himself at the quiet groan Steve lets out when he adjusts his underwear, elastic snapping just below one ass cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
